


Breathing is Difficult When There's No Air

by JewelyDooley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Other, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelyDooley/pseuds/JewelyDooley
Summary: When a lion spirals out of control, and Lance is left alone on an unnamed planet.If you can't breathe the air, and you can't fly your lion, all you can do is wait.





	Breathing is Difficult When There's No Air

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago but since I felt the need to post it, I thought 'hey while not edit this and give it a whirl' so here ya go! I hope you like it and it's a tad bit langsty

Lance never knew what the word cold meant until now.

Of course, it had been cold back on Earth -winter and all that- but it had never been like this. So frozen, so ice-solid, so butt-chillingly cold that icicles literally started forming on the cracked windshield of Red. Though -as Lance once thought- Red could not heat up his interior, as he was low on energy after their battle. This left Lance freezing. Every movement was accompanied by a shiver, every exhale a cloud of warmth.

To put it lightly, Lance was freezing his ass off.

To explain the cracked windshield of Red, there was really only one reason.

Lotor's a dick.

One huge blast to the front of Red sent them both spiralling into the abyss of the planet below. Lance was screaming into the comms the whole time, scaring the ever-loving _shit_ out of everyone. Once he had cleared the dense black clouds that Pidge had specifically told the team never to go beneath, he was greeted by jagged cliffs, one of which was getting _far_ too close for Lance's liking. This specific cliff seemed to be rushing to impale Lance with its spikes. Lance gripped Red's controls and pulled up so hard he thought that it was going to break, in an attempt to stop himself from dying. He crashed. The impact sent him flying into the side of Red, his helmet stopping him from losing his life, but he still gained a painful concussion.

So that's how Lance got himself in this situation.

He awoke from his concussion, his head throbbing and the world swimming in front of his eyes. A red light glazed over his surroundings as he tried to make sense of what was going on. The dash of Red was flashing -ironically- with a red symbol that Lance couldn't quite make out. For a magical super-powerful lion, you wouldn't think that it could be so _easily_ shut down. He reached up to his helmet and flicked on the comms -they had been shut off after his crash- and was met with silence. His heart skipped a beat at the quietness. Surely his friends wouldn't have left him stranded in a broken lion on a random planet, _right_? They wouldn't just leave him here unless they thought he was dead and the reason he wasn't responding was that he was dead, _right_?! Lance stood up in panic. He stumbled into the chair of Red and latched onto the controls. He gripped them until his knuckles were white and his brow was furrowed. He needed to see if Red was operational, that was the sane thing to do.

Lance took a deep breath and pulled on the controls.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

He dragged in a breath and buried his face in his knees. Tears threatening to pour down his face, Lance pulled in breaths as jagged as the cliffs that brought him to this situation. He let out a small whimper as he tried again to pull the controls into play. His hands shook as he covered his face and let out the first sob of the day. It only took a matter of seconds before he was flat out crying, tears streaming, snot flowing. Perhaps it was the concussion, maybe it was pent-up emotions, but for some reason, Lance just couldn't stop sobbing.

He sniffled a few more times, his tears clearing up. He stood up, and on wobbly knees, walked into the storage area of Red. He needed to figure out how long he could last before... Well, Lance didn't want to think about that. A quick scan of the cupboards revealed three bottles of water, and a Tupperware container of food goo. He knew it wasn't going to last. Lance pulled it all out and placed it on the dash of Red, his mind set on at least _trying_ to survive.

All doubts set aside, Lance was pretty good at rationing food. When money was tight at home, he was always the first to forgo supper so his younger siblings could eat. If it weren't for his efforts, the family would have struggled a lot more. He heaved out a breath as he ate the final scoop of goo. It had been a good three days since the initial crash. At least, Lance thinks it has. He has no idea. Outside has been in constant darkness from the overarching black clouds. He gulped down another breath and pushed it out as a cloud of heat. The oxygen levels were getting dangerously low as was the temperature.

Lance knew this was it.

After two 'nights' of temperatures so low that Lance could feel every joint in his body freezing up, and the oxygen finally running out, Lance knew this was it. He pulled his body into one last search, in the hopes of finding a device that could possibly record his last words. After only three minutes of searching, he found a small grey chip with a blue light in it. Lance collapsed onto the floor, dragging in breaths in the hopes of finding more oxygen. He coughed up his lungs before catching his breath, shivering. He pressed the blue light as if it were a button and watched as the light turn into a hologram counting down from three.

3

2

1

Lance pulled in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Hi." Lance laughed. He actually laughed. He wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or if he was just starting to get delirious after spending three days in his own company. He ran a hand through his fringe. "So these are my last words I guess," he giggled before it turned into a cough, "I never thought I would die here, I always thought that I would die after a long life, my kids by my side, maybe grandkids," Lance sighed at the thought, "But I guess that's not happening anytime soon. I just want to say, I love you abuela, mum, dad, Marco, Luis, Veronica, Rachel. I love you all so, so, so, so much," He let out a small sob, "and I miss you all very much, all my cousins, everyone." Lance took his last breath for that night. "Thank you, paladins, Coran, you all have made my life so much _more_ , I love you all so much, and Keith? I do remember, I remember it all, how you held me. Thank you for holding me in what I thought was going to be my final moments, I wish you could hold me now." Lance coughed, pressing the button one last time to end the recording.

Lance _heaved_.

His lungs forced him to drag in useless breath after useless breath, searching for air. He hacked and hacked, trying desperately to breathe in oxygen. His chest felt like it was caving in on itself as his heart desperately pumped useless blood around his body. Lance watched as his eyesight was filled with black spots.

His head hit the floor.


End file.
